Spirited Dragons
by Atarashii
Summary: Welcome to Emblem High School. (future het and shounenaiyaoislash)


**Title**: Spirited Dragons (working title)  
**Author**: Atarashii atarashii(at)sacae(dot)net  
**Series**: Fire Emblem  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: AU/Drama  
**Pairings**: at this time, non-existant   
  
**Warnings**: at this time, there are none . . .   
  
**Disclaimer**: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken and all affiliated characters do not belong to me. The plot of this fic does, though.   
  
**Author Notes**: This is a modern alternate universe fic. It does involve the concept of the FE cast going to school, but . . . not like it's been done before. There are some established (and to be established) pairings, although none of them are apparant . . . yet. But within the next chapter or two, it should be quite obvious. :)   
  
-----------------------------   
  
**Spirited Dragons  
Prologue**   
  
-----------------------------   
  
If there was one thing in which Kent loved, it was getting sleep. Much to the surprise of _anyone_ who knew him relatively well, the rumour that he was a morning person was anything _but_ true. He harboured sleep, and took advantage of being able to sleep whenever he could . . . something that proved more than a little difficult with his chosen profession.   
  
The red numbers on the face of his bedside clock changed, now reading seven o'clock. Upon hearing the shrill, incessant beeping, a hand snaked out from underneath the covers, fumbling a bit before smacking the 'snooze' button.   
  
Silence.   
  
Making a satisfied noise in the back of his throat, Kent withdrew his hand. Nestling back against his pillow, he buried his face within it, slowly drowsing off again as he began dreaming of -   
  
BEEP . . . BEEP . . . BEEP   
  
"Damnit!" He tore the covers off, sitting straight up and glaring in the general direction of his clock. It continued to beep, and his glare darkened, "I'm _up_. You can stop, now . . . you know?"   
  
After what seemed like more than half an hour - although it was nothing more than five minutes - the clock fell silent once more. Kent eyed it warily before rising to his feet, stifling a yawn as he stretched out his arms above his head.   
  
_Monday morning . . . first day of work._   
  
Slipping his feet within the slippers near his bed, he padded on over to the small bathroom connected to the just-as-small bedroom, blinking at the sudden brightness that assaulted him as the automatic sensors turned the lights on. He shook his head, muttering a few choice words underneath his breath before turning the faucet on, splashing some cold water onto his face and grabbing his toothbrush at the same time.   
  
Looking at himself in the mirror, Kent couldn't help but ponder as he brushed.   
  
_One would think that after three years, I would learn to go and do other things with my life._   
  
He spat into the basin, grabbed hold of the towel hanging nearest to him and wiped his mouth. Glancing down at the watch adorning his wrist, panic set in as he bolted from the bathroom, and back into his room -   
  
If he didn't hurry up, he was going to be late.   
  
-----------------------------   
  
Emblem High School was one of the most prominent schools in the Lycian County, and home of the renown Emblem Dragons.   
  
Starting two weeks earlier than all the other schools, it was no surprise to see the students wander through the entrance gates; some of them were still fighting back the urge to fall back asleep, while others were awake and out seeking old friends.   
  
One of the students, usual slicked back hair looking a bit ruffled, stifled another yawn, blinking as he heard a familiar voice calling his name.   
  
"Hector!" A redhead emerged from a group of students, his bookbag slung over one shoulder. "Nice to see you managed to get up on time, this time." He glanced around, "It's nice to be back here, though."   
  
Hector blanched at the other's words, ". . . You're kidding me, right?"   
  
"Well, the summer was beginning to get a bit dull . . ."   
  
"Ch', I'll never understand you, Eli." The tall teenager set his own backpack down onto the ground, "_Liking_ school. I still say that there's something wrong with that."   
  
Eliwood sighed, "Well, at least be cheered by the fact that it's our last year." His gaze fell upon someone behind his friend, "Besides, I would think that you'd be glad to be back . . . after all, there's one person in which you haven't been able to see at all, over break." Ignoring the baffled look sent his way, he offered the newcomer a smile, "Nice to see you again, Florina. I hope your summer was well?"   
  
A faint blush crossed the girl's face, lavender hair framing her crystal blue eyes as they flickered to the ground. "I-It was just fine, Eliwood." She fidgeted, "I . . . H-Hector . . ."   
  
Hector looked to the one standing a few inches away from him, unable to keep his gaze from roving over the girl's petite form, "Florina, I -" He cut off abruptly, wincing as something hard connected to the back of his head, and his hand pressed against the now hurting area as he looked over his shoulder, "What the hell was that for?!"   
  
"Tsk. Language, Hector." Eyes narrowing at her fellow classmate, Farina lowered the binder, "Next time you decide to talk to my sister, I suggest looking at her face, not her chest."   
  
"What the - I was _not_ looking at her brea - I mean, chest!"   
  
Rolling her eyes, Farina slung an arm around her sister's shoulder, "C'mon, Rina, let's go and get our schedules."   
  
"'B-But Farina, I wished to talk to Hector s-some more . . ."   
  
"You can do so at lunch, then. Now, let's get going before the lines get too long."   
  
"Ch', siblings." Hector watched the two disappear into the crowd, rubbing once more at his head, "Nice to see Florina hasn't changed much, though."   
  
"Mm." Eliwood nudged the taller senior in his side, "Farina has a point, though."   
  
"What?! I was _not_ looki -"   
  
"Let's go and get our schedules, Hector."   
  
-----------------------------   
  
"Welcome back to Emblem High School." The junior looked up from the stack before him, smiling, "Your name; last name first, please."   
  
"Lyons, Eliwood."   
  
Fingers flipped through the papers, eyes flickering over at the names passing before them, "Oh! Here we go." Glancing up once more, the underclassman tidied up the stack before offering Eliwood his schedule, "Make sure to get it time-stamped before leaving the gym, and grab one of the planners at the exit."   
  
Eliwood nodded in response, "Thank you." He moved out of the line, making his way towards the tables before the double doors leading out of the building.   
  
"Eli!"   
  
"Hector?" He paused, looking over as the familiar form caught up with him, "You got your schedule, as well? Mm . . . I think we got lucky, considering how much longer it usually takes."   
  
"Forget about how long it took to _get_ the blasted things. What matters is what is _on_ them." The taller senior frowned as he regarded his best friend, "What classes do you have, and with who?"   
  
Blinking, Eliwood studied the paper within his hand, "First period is AP Government with Mr. Lionel. Second, AP Statistics with Mr. Shael. Third, AP English with Mrs. Cooper. Fourth, Physical Education with Mr. Smith. Fifth period is Study Hall . . ." He paused for a moment before picking up where he left off, "Lunch, and last period is AP Physics with Ms. Strait."   
  
"Damnit, looks like this is going to be a _fun_ semester." Hector glared down at his own schedule. "We have PE together, at least . . . although from the rumours I've heard 'bout Mr. Smith, I'm not so sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing." He snorted, "At least we have the same lunch hour."   
  
"Hector, if the classes you got are _that_ bad, then go see one of the counsellors about changing it when things settle down."   
  
"Ch' . . . whatever, not worth the effort."   
  
"Then perhaps we can go now? Despite the fact that it _is_ the first day, and being late to first period isn't penalised, I would still like to be on time."   
  
"Fine, fine."   
  
-----------------------------   
  
Kent entered the staff lounge without incident, much to his relief. He set his briefcase down onto one of two tables, and took a moment to readjust to familiar surroundings.   
  
The smell of fresh coffee rode on the air, and he breathed in the comforting aroma before moving over to the counter the coffee pot sat upon. He poured himself a cup of the caffeinated liquid, taking a small sip and savouring its rich and distinct taste.   
  
"Great coffee, isn't it?"   
  
The newcomer leaned against the door's frame, arms crossed against his chest as he regarded the other. Brown bangs fell into golden eyes, and a bemused smile flickered into view.   
  
". . . Give me a break." Kent set his cup back down onto the counter, "I thought I would never have to see you again."   
  
"Some welcome. Is this the same attitude you give to all new co-workers?"   
  
"I had to put up with you in high school. In college. I have to admit that I was quite glad when I moved on to graduate school _without_ you."   
  
Sain raised an eyebrow at that, "Here I thought we got along quite fine back then." He shrugged, straightening up, "I'm just as surprised to see you here, Kent, and face it. Even if you do despise me, we're on the same team now, and -"   
  
"I should be heading out. First period starts in ten minutes or so." Kent snatched up his briefcase, brushing past the shorter figure as he stepped past him, "Have a pleasant day, Mr. Raleigh."   
  
The door slammed shut in Sain's face.   
  
-----------------------------   
  
**Ending Notes**: . . . That sucked. If there are questions regarding how the high school works, then feel free to ask them . . . there will be more chapters (one of these days . . .) and, it is slated for Kent and Sain to get together.   
  
Alphabetical list (based on last name) of characters mentioned thusfar:   
  
Caldwell, Hector  
Lionel, Kent  
Lyons, Eliwood  
Raleigh, Sain  
Shael, Ephidel  
Smith, Wallace  
  
I'm still deciding on a name for Florina, Farina and Fiora. So bah.   
  
**Next Chapter**: Rath, Lyndis and Guy are siblings. Wil is a cheerleader. New students arrive, and one of them catches Eliwood's eyes . . . 


End file.
